


A Family of Sin

by BlackBandit21



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Loudcest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBandit21/pseuds/BlackBandit21
Summary: W.I.PThe life of Lincoln and Lucy along with their daughter Lupa





	A Family of Sin

In the darkness of night two figures were loitering against a build one was a 20 year old woman the other was her twelve year white haired daughter  
“Lucy, do you think that dad will get mad at you for letting out so late?” She asked  
“I don’t think so, Lincoln’s has always been patient with me, i'm sure he’s the same with you.” Lucy said “and what did I tell you about saying my name, Lupa Lud?” Lucy asked  
“Don’t do it in public or some shit?” She said  
“Right.” Lucy said not caring that she cursed “Anyway we should be getting back, your father should be home and it's out special night.” Lucy said.  
“Can I join tonight?” Lupa asked  
“You joined us last week, besides Thursday's are Threesomes not Tuesday, dear. Tonight your daddy's is all mine.”  
“So not fair.” Lupa said just then a officer came by and shine a light  
“Hey ladies, what are you doing here at this time of night, what would your parents think?” She said  
“She is my mother.” Lupa said  
“A mother so young!? Nice example your giving to your daughter, let's go little girl, I'll take you to a more secure place, do you have any relatives you can stay with?” The officer asked  
“My uncle lives some streets from here.” Lupa said  
“He is someone you can trust?” The officer asked.  
“Sure, he's my father after all.” She said as Lucy took her hand and started making their way towards home. Leaving the officer confused as they made it home they found someone waiting on the front step  
“Your late, again you know it's a school night.”  
“Sorry Lincoln, but you know how we are lovers of the night.” Lucy said  
“Whatever, just get inside.” Lincoln said, he then looked to the reader and sighed.  
“As you can see I can clearly get annoyed by my wife’s excuse, but that very common when your wife is also your young sister. Now before you start freaking out, There is a reason why I married my little sister, you see it happened a long time ago.  
-Some time ago-  
Lincoln was walking home after getting stood up from another date.  
“That makes five girls this month alone, what am I doing wrong?” Lincoln said as he walked into his house he found his sixteen year old sister, Lucy on the couch in nothing by a striped undershirt that exposed her midriff and black panties with long matching socks reading a book.  
“Lucy why are you dressed like that?” He asked.  
“Really? You’re complaining that, i'm in my underwear, when you do all the time.” She said.  
“Fair point, but I don’t do it as much now.” He said  
“I know, but I can see why this is so much better.” She said she sat up and crossed her legs, as she did Lincoln just gulped.  
“Oh and Lynn is having one of her moods again, so i’m staying in your room tonight.” She said as she puts down the book she was reading on the coffee table and turns on the tv.  
“Lucy, we can’t keep doing this.” He said.  
“Why not?” She asked as she gets up, walks over to her brother and rested her arms on his shoulders. “Don’t you like what you have?” She asked as she gets close to his face.  
“I do, but…”  
“Then just enjoy it.” She said as she closes the gap between them, Lincoln wraps his arms around her waist. The kiss was brief as he pulled  
“Your poison you know that right?” He said  
“You know I prefer forbidden fruit.” She said.  
-Now-  
“As you can see we both wanted it, but when Lucy got pregnant, we had to get away, but I have no regrets.” He said.  
“Linky hurry up, i’m waiting.” Lincoln then went to his waiting wife.


End file.
